


sunday morning, snow is falling

by smallbump



Series: Do you think i would chose to live without you? [7]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: Matteo takes David out for a surprise.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: Do you think i would chose to live without you? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488302
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	sunday morning, snow is falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/gifts).

Had it been anyone other than Matteo taking him somewhere unknown, then David would’ve turned around right away but since it is Matteo, he’s following even if he is unaware what it is that they’re going to do. All he knows is that Matteo is carrying a heavy bag and it’s freezing. It’s also fucking early.  
Matteo’s checking his phone, maps open and he frowns before looking up and clearly trying to figure out which way to go. They’re somewhere David doesn’t know either. Neighbourhoods he’s never walked through, roads and streets he’s never crossed, even if he has been wandering quite a lot in his days. 

”Where the fuck are you taking me?” 

”Mmh, surprise,” is all Matteo mumbles while swiping across the map on his phone and zooming in. ”This way, come on.” 

”At least let me carry the bag for a while,” he tries but Matteo shakes his head. He’s a stubborn little cutie, David has to give him that.  
David is actually incredibly excited and it’s thrilling in the best way possible. Matteo’s planned something for the two of them in secret and that alone is so goddamn sweet.  
They’re passing an outdoor football field, nowadays covered in snow, and David thinks this is an odd place for the both of them to be at. Not much is happening in this area, a woman jogging passes them but that’s about it. Then again, it’s early and it’s a Sunday.  
Apparently Matteo had stopped walking as David’s next step makes him bump into Matteo’s bag. He sighs, rubbing his arm, before looking up where Matteo’s eyes are looking. They’re at an ice skating rink. It’s empty and a thin layer of snow lies above the ice. 

”Are we ice skating?!” David is both joyful and terrified. He had mentioned it a few weeks ago, but mainly as a dumb joke. A joke Matteo clearly didn’t understand.

Matteo beams at him, clearly proud of his surprise - as he should be, and says, ”You mentioned it so I figured I could teach you to skate?”

David questions Matteo’s ability to teach him, let alone skate himself, so Matteo explains; ”I used to tag along when Jonas had hockey practice and after we’d play a little and he taught me.” 

”Aaawww, cute. Back when you were in love with him?” David teases, to which Matteo groans and rolls his eyes. He’ll never ever live that down. 

”Shut up, you ass. Wanna do this or not?” 

David nods happily, and they go to the benches by the ice skating rink to change into skates. When David mentions he’s not dressed enough, Matteo pulls out not one but two sweaters he offers to David, as well as extra socks. ”You’ve thought of it all,” David says.  
It’s Matteo’s - in his own words, iconic - ’grandpa sweaters’ but it’s better than nothing and David pulls one on under his hacket and pushes the beanie down on his head. He puts on extra socks too. Matteo has mittens with him as well. He really did think of everything. For a short moment, David sits and admire Matteo and what’s he has done for him. David needs to think of something spectacular to return the surprise.  
They help each other tying the skates, neither of them are strong enough but it’ll do. So far, no one else is there and with shaky legs, they get on the ice. At first, Matteo is careful and a bit hobbling but once he’s got the hang of it, he’s skating back and forth on the rink a few times. 

”Matteo, help!” David nervously shout, where he stands by the side, still holding onto the board. 

Fortunately, Matteo comes to the rescue when David is about to lose his balance. 

”Okay babe, push your feet like this,” Matteo explains and holds David’s hands in his as he skates backwards,_ like a fucking pro. _David follows him with staggering feet, holding on for dear life. It takes a while but David sort of gets it and eventually skates all by himself, not very fast or elegant of course. Although, Matteo cheers him on continuously which makes it much easier.  
Matteo teaches David to make loops and ’the meatball’ and some other things people learn in middle school, or even earlier.  
They fool around on the ice for the most part, pretending to know figure-skating moves and pirouettes while taking short videos and pictures of each other. David falls quite a few times, and it hurts. Maybe Matteo should’ve thought of helmets as well but it is what it is. At least they have mittens and warm socks… 

For the most part, Matteo laughs whenever David falls but quickly compensate with lots of kisses. And reward him with kisses too when he doesn’t fall. 

”I’m cold,” David whines slightly after a while - two hours actually - and Matteo nods. ”Let’s go somewhere to warm up.”  
”My treat,” David says and Matteo smiles widely, nods eagerly and takes David’s hand to drag him to the side of the rink. 

Matteo helps David to untie his skates and pack everything down in his bag again, while David patiently sits beside on the bench, admiring how incredibly thoughtful and lovely this whole thing was, that Matteo put this together just because of something David mentioned weeks ago.  
He pushes the thought of not being worthy of this love and care far away, frustrated that they still pop up in his head. Because he knows now that he deserves love just as everybody else and he must accept it, every tiny little bit of it. 

”Thank you for this, Matteo.” David says as they get up and start walking to the bus stop again, holding tightly in Matteo’s mitten-covered hand. ”I loved it.” 

Matteo kisses his cheek, warm lips against David’s cold, rose-coloured cheeks tickles a little and he giggles. What else is there to do when you’re young and in love anyway? 

”Love you,” Matteo says with a low voice before he is interrupted by his phone ringing. 

”Yo, dude!” He answer loudly. It’s Jonas. Matteo puts it on speakerphone. 

Jonas replies with the same loud ”yo, dude!” and asks them what the two of them is up to.  
It’s quite embarrassing, or endearing and cute, David hasn’t decided yet, that everyone always assume that they’re together. 

Then again, they are.

”We’re just leaving an ice skating rink, where are you and the boys?” Matteo says, shifting hands to fix the bag on his shoulder. David offers to carry it now, but Matteo only shakes his head. 

”You’re where?!” Jonas asks, clearly confused by the answer. Usually they’re lying on Matteo’s bed whenever anyone calls, because that’s sort of what they’ve been doing since… too long, David decides. Today has been too amazing to go back to doing nothing every day. 

Matteo chuckles, ”Yeah, I’m teaching David to skate. It’s a thing, whatever.” 

”A gay thing?” Jonas laughs, obviously joking. ”Cool though, maybe we can play a game some day!” 

”He needs a bit more practice though,” Matteo says, eyeing David and smirking. 

David leans in, ”No I don’t, I’m a natural.” Traffic interferes with their conversation as they get out from the park area and onto the street, David barely hears himself. 

”What?”

”He said ’not in the bedroom though’,” Matteo jokingly explains, as David punches his arm. ”Shut up, you fucking idiot!” 

Both Jonas and Matteo are laughing before they end the call, telling Jonas they will meet up later.  
They cross the street and sees a sign about pancakes and decides to go there.  Matteo finds a table in the corner and sits down, while David orders. 

”Two hot chocolates, two pancake plates, a muffin….” David scans the shelves, wanting to buy one of each if only he could, ”A cookie too,” he then decides. 

”Hot chocolate will be ready over there and I’ll bring out the pancakes,” the barista tells him, point to the end of the counter so David goes over there with the muffin and the cookie in hand. 

He returns to Matteo, with a tray full of goodies. 

”I thought we were having pancakes?” Matteo questions after scanning the tray David places on the table. 

”We are having that too.” 

Matteo looks up at David and grins, ”you’re spoiling me, Mr. Schreibner.” 

”Anything for you, Florenzi,” David says as he sits down next to Matteo, and they share a kiss. 

They split the cookie first, dipping it in their hot chocolate and talk about childhoods and sports they did as kids. 

The hours pass without notice, as it tends to when David and Matteo starts to really talk and are unable to stop. Matteo once said it’s too easy to talk to David, that he tells him things he never thought he would share with another person.  
David thinks about that sometimes, and there’s a warm feeling swirling in his chest. He shuffles closer to Matteo, takes his arms and puts it around his own shoulder so that they’re cooped up together. 

”Tired?” 

”Mh, little. But continue, then what?” David replies and continue to listen as Matteo tells him about his first holiday with his family and how everything that could go wrong, went wrong. 

Outside it’s snowing by now. Big, white snowflakes slowly falls to the ground as Matteo rubs his thumb against David’s sweater, and David kisses his cheek from time to time. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little longer than the other ones but hopefully no one is complaining...?


End file.
